


Wash Over Me

by Twisted_Mirror



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Romance, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dating, Developing Relationship, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Intimacy, Kissing, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Romance, Showers, True Love, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: This fic was based on a real life inspired prompt where a guy had posted about an experience with his girlfriend of tender intimacy and healing after past unhealthy relationships.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Wash Over Me

Wash Over Me

Ben looked down at Rey where she was sat next to him on the faded blue sofa in her apartment. Her eyes were fixed ahead on the movie that they had been watching for the last hour, her hazel eyes reflecting back the images from the screen. It would be more accurate to say however, that Rey’s eyes were fixed on the screen, for Ben’s gaze had been otherwise occupied. His mind lately had been in a constant state of disbelief, disbelief that Rey was with him still. She could have had anyone, yet she had picked him for reasons he still could not fathom. 

Two months they had been together, two months of peaceful dates, hang outs and phone calls. Neither had rushed anything, savouring this new thing between them. Ben wanted more, always had, but was happy to receive anything Rey gave him. He had no right to demand more from her than she were willing to give and he lived in a state of perpetual fear that she’d rescind. In truth he was terrified to take things further, scared that the intensity of what he felt would consume them, frighten her away. He kept waiting for the cage to fall as it always had in the past, that moment when the person he was with realised what a mess he was and left. It hadn’t happened, not yet at least. They had an argument a month in that had started over something trivial but the root cause had been Rey growing frustrated with him when he wouldn’t touch her. He had assumed that when she had stormed off, slamming the door behind her, that it was over between them. He’ slumped into a heap on the sofa, cradling his sofa cushion closely to him, trying to anchor himself, his emotions spiralling. Pain ripped through him to the point where he prayed for numbness, to feel nothing. 

He had been startled when Rey had walked in a couple of hours later and started making herself coffee with his machine, the machine he had purchased with her in mind. He pushed himself up, bleary eyed, starring at her, puzzled. 

“Rey…what are you doing?”

She looked up at him as the machine whirred into action. 

“What?”

“What are you doing here?”

“You want me to go?” 

He forehead became marred with a frown, her hand paused over the coffee mug.

“No, no,” he shook his head. “I just thought…”

She stopped what she was doing completely, taking in his bloodshot, puffy eyes and beat-up expression. 

“Did you…did you think we had broken up?”

He nodded glumly. 

Her expression instantly softened, her shoulders relaxing as she walked over to him, placing her hands gently on his forearms. The pain and confusion in his eyes made her heart ache for him as understanding fell into place. 

“Ben, just because we had a row, doesn’t mean it’s over,” she said softly, tentatively placing a hand upon his flushed cheek. “It was just an argument.”

He ran his hands through his hair, fighting to hold back the emotion welling up inside of him. 

“I thought you’d finally seen sense,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“Ben, can I hold you?” she asked softly. 

His eyes answered her. 

She slowly slid her arms around his neck and shoulders, smiling with relief as he let himself slowly melt into her. She could feel the tension leaving his body, chased away by her touch. His strong arms gradually responded and embraced her, pulling her tighter as though he were scared of her vanishing if he let go.

“Ben, I love you,” her voice barely above a whisper as she gently pulled away to hold his face in her hands. “I need you to know that.”

“I’m just scared,” he whispered. 

“I understand, I really do. I’m sorry I got so frustrated with you Ben. I shouldn’t have pushed you when you weren’t ready.”

“You don’t have to apologise, you have every right to get frustrated.”

“It’s not been easy for either of us has it?” she laughed softly to break the tension.

“It will get better I promise.”

The look in his eyes nearly broke her, so intense, so earnest, shadows of his past trauma echoing in those dark pools. 

“As long as we are together, we will get through anything, no matter how difficult.”

That had been a month ago and things had got better gradually. He was beginning to feel more settled, more relaxed than he had done before. Their relationship, though not yet physical beyond kissing and holding each other, felt so right, he could burst. The first time they had kissed, really kissed, the look on Rey’s face had been one he had stored away forever in his heart. Her lips so soft and gentle, were made for him and his for her, a perfect fit. Ben wanted more, more than anything but he wasn’t ready, he was terrified of ruining what they had. He knew Rey wanted it, had done since the start. He’d seen her hungry look, felt how much she would lean into his touch, lingering after their kisses. Since their fight though, she had never pushed him or made him feel guilty. He couldn’t believe that so much warmth and affection could emanate from one person, and that it was all aimed at him. 

Her yawn snapped him out of his thoughts as she stretched lazily besides him, like a sleepy cat unfurling itself from a nap. 

“Hmmmm.”

He gently kissed the top of her head.

“I’m going to go have a shower before bed.”

She reached her arms above her head, stretching further and showing a little flash of skin across her belly, before pushing herself up from the sofa. 

“Okay,” he picked up the tv remote as though to change the channel as she headed to the door. 

“You can join me if you like,” she casually threw the words over her shoulder as she disappeared from view. 

Ben stared at the empty door frame where she had been a moment before. He waited, deliberating with himself. His heart beat seemed to pick up within his chest as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to ignore how they shook. A shower, it was just a shower. His stomach plummeted when he remembered Bazine and what a shower with her would mean. He jigged his legs up and down, rubbing his face with his hands. Degradation, humility, pain and guilt. He shook his head and forced the feeling of rising vomit back down. This was Rey, Rey. 

With a deep breath he quickly stood and strode to the bathroom before the small amount of courage he clung to evaporated. The bathroom was already steaming up, warm and misty from the hot temperature Rey had set the water. He could make out her silhouette behind the shower curtain, as she pushed the hair off her face. Standing the other side, he felt awkward and was a second away from backing away when Rey spoke. 

“Water feels amazing,” she sighed.

Her soft, velvet voice was warm and alluring, beckoning him. 

With a shaky breath he removed his t-shirt and dropped it to the floor. Rey had held her breath, waiting to see what he would do, not wanting to get her hopes too high. When she heard his clothes drop to the floor, she slowly let out her breath and wiped away a tear that fell in relief. The bath creaked and groaned as it took his weight when he climbed in. 

“Hey,” she said, moving over to make room for him, her gaze quickly flickering over his naked body. 

A frisson of excitement and heat unfurled within her belly at the sight of his long limbs and toned muscles. She let her eyes drift down further, following the trail of hair leading to… she gulped and looked away to grab the shampoo bottle.

He stood under the warm water, letting it cascade over his skin. He felt his cheeks redden at the sight of Rey next to him, like a slippery, shining water nymph. He took a moment to thank his maker that Solo Junior was not making things awkward for him. Ben ducked his head under the shower head and soaked his hair so that it clung to his face. For a moment, he looked awkward, standing under the water, his hair over his eyes. Rey let out a light laugh as he dropped his arms to his side, not knowing where to put his hands. 

Ben stood out of the way so that Rey could get back under the warmth of the water. She smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand so that she didn’t slip. He reached over her for the lilac shampoo bottle on the shelf behind her head. 

“Wait,” she stopped him, holding his arm and taking the bottle from him.

He frowned, water dripping from the end of his nose. She winced at the look of panic on his face but didn’t let it register on her face. 

“Trust me,” she whispered. 

She poured some of the silky liquid into her hands before gently and tenderly running the shampoo through his lengths, massaging it into his scalp. He bowed his head to make it a little easier for her as she stretched her arms up. He closed his eyes as her fingers rubbed gently into his head, the shampoo lathering up. He felt his whole body begin to melt under her careful touch. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly loved. That was the only word he could use to really describe how he felt right now, in that moment and every moment he had shared with Rey. As he rinsed the shampoo from his soaked locks, she poured a creamy wash into her hands. Rubbing it into his back she lathered his body, using her body as well as her hands. His muscles quivered and then relaxed under her touch, his breath hitching when he felt her breasts glide across his skin. Her hands briefly slid across his groin, his cock twitching under her touch, heat pooling deep within his belly. She was so gentle and tender, he fought back tears that stung the backs of his eyelids. After she had washed the suds from his body, she stood behind him for a moment and wrapped her arms slowly around him, holding him, her head resting against his back. Ben shuddered with a sigh and held her arms to him, both standing here, holding each other, peaceful, together. Rey’s heart was so full of warmth and light, it was almost too much. 

She felt empty as he eventually pulled away before turning to face her. He picked up the body wash and poured it into his own hands.

“Your turn,” his voice deep and husky. 

His hands, large and warm ran over her body, feeling her, memorising her, every inch of her skin branded into his mind. She closed her eyes, revelling in this intimacy that was beyond anything she had experienced before. At the expression on her face, it hit Ben that he had not been the only one to have missed out on this all of his life, leaving a huge gaping hole that only human touch could fill. He let out a half sob making Rey open her eyes, looking up at him in concern.

“Ben?”

His arms wrapped around her; his heart full. What he wanted to say no longer felt impossible.

“I love you.”

There was a beat, a small silence, before Rey’s lips turned up into a smile, her whole face bright and open. They were going to be alright.


End file.
